Only You
by Seblainer
Summary: What if Josh and Sabrina never broke up? What if Sabrina told Josh that she's a witch? Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: Sabrina The Teenage Witch  
>Title: Only You<br>Characters: Josh, Sabrina, and Salem.  
>Pairing: JoshSabrina  
>Rating\Warnings: PG-13. Het, OOC.<br>Summary: What if Josh and Sabrina never broke up? What if Sabrina told Josh that she's a witch?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.<p>

*Only You*

Josh asked Sabrina what she wanted. He asked her if she wanted to start seeing other people. Sabrina looked at him and said, "I don't want to see other people. I want to be with you Josh, only you. I don't want our relationship to end. As a matter of fact, I want to be completely honest with you. It's time that I told you the secret I've been hiding." Sabrina took a deep breath and then slowly released it. "I'm a witch."

Josh stared at his girlfriend for a moment and then he laughed. "You're not a witch. You just get a bit testy at times, but I wouldn't go as far as to call you a witch."

Sabrina sighed and then shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I'm a witch with powers. A real one. I have a black cat that talks and I can zap in anyone that you want to see."

Josh smiled and then said, "If you really are a witch, then make something appear in front of us. Better yet, make us appear in another location."

Sabrina nodded and then she zapped them into Westbridge High School. Josh blinked, stunned, when he found himself standing next to Sabrina in the halls of her old high school.

"What in the world?" Josh looked around. He turned back to his girlfriend a moment later and said, "Sabrina, you really are a witch."

Sabrina smiled and then said, "Watch this." She zapped Salem onto the floor next to Josh.

Salem, who had been watching his favorite soap said, "Hey, I was watching that!"

When he looked up Salem saw Josh and he froze. Then he shot Sabrina a look and then said, "Meow."

Josh stared at Salem and then he turned to Sabrina. "Did Salem just talk?"

Sabrina nodded and then she explained to Salem that she had told Josh her secret.

"Sabrina, are you crazy? Your aunts are going to have a fit."

Josh looked back and forth between Sabrina and Salem. Then he said, "Salem?"

Salem turned his attention to Josh and said, "Don't worry, you will get used to the weirdness."

Salem looked at Sabrina and said, "Can I go now? Robin was just about to tell Patrick that she's pregnant."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and then sent Salem home. Looking at Josh a moment later, she said, "Do you believe me now?"

Josh nodded and then said, "It makes sense. All of the weird things that have been happening make sense now." Josh paused and then asked, "Can you zap us into my car? I want to go to my apartment. This way we could spend some time alone together and you can explain to me all the strange things that have happened."

Sabrina zapped them into Josh's car and fell silent as he drove them to his apartment. They had been together for five years and were just now talking about moving in together and getting married.

When they pulled up at Josh's apartment, they got out and went inside. Josh locked his car and then he went and unlocked his apartment. Motioning Sabrina inside, Josh followed and then locked the door once more behind him.

They took a seat on the couch and Josh asked, "Who else knows that you are a witch?"

Sabrina shrugged and then told him. "My family, Dreama, Harvey and now you do. That's all of the people who know my secret."

Josh took in what his girlfriend was telling him. "Why does Dreama know that you're a witch?"

Sabrina didn't know if she should tell Josh the truth about that. It wasn't fair of Sabrina to tell Dreama's secret. So she just decided to say, "Dreama found out. She walked in on me looking up some spells and trying them out. I couldn't make her believe anything I said, so I finally told her the truth and she was okay with it. As for Harvey knowing, I had put a spell on him and it backfired which ended up with him finding out."

Josh listened to what Sabrina was saying, trying to figure out how to reply. Moments later Josh said, "I don't care that you are a witch. I just want to know that you won't use your magic powers on me when you get frustrated with me."

Sabrina smiled and then she quickly assured her boyfriend that she would never use her powers to hurt him. Josh nodded and he expected that to be the end of the conversation but it wasn't. Sabrina laughed and then said, "However, that doesn't mean that if I start to feel neglected, I won't use my magic to get your attention."

They agreed that it would be okay for Sabrina to use her magic for that. The next thing they talked about was telling Sabrina's aunts that Josh knew she was a witch.

Josh wanted to do it tomorrow night but Sabrina wanted to wait for a bit. She was afraid of how her aunts were going to react when they found out. But when Josh kept telling her not to put it off again she agreed.

So tomorrow night they would go to see her aunts and then everything was going to change. As Josh and Sabrina talked for a while, Sabrina asked if Josh was okay with the information that he had gotten today. Josh just nodded.

"I love you, Sabrina. You have always been different to other women and that's one of the things that make you so attractive. You're not like other women and it's refreshing."

Sabrina smiled at Josh's words. "I'm glad that you are okay with this. I was afraid that you were either going to freak out and break up with me or you were going to have me committed."

They both laughed. Then Josh said, "I was thinking about it when you first started talking about being a witch. Now that I know this about you, I feel relieved."

Sabrina smiled as Josh continued. "I used to worry when you would ditch me during our dates sometimes. Now I understand that at those times you were probably dealing with some kind of magical emergency or problem."

Sabrina nodded and then said, "I was. There was always something going on and now I won't have to keep anything from you."

Josh kissed Sabrina and then said, "I'm glad you picked me."

Sabrina hugged Josh and said, "Me too, Josh. Me too." The two of them fell silent after speaking and they spent the rest of the night talking about tomorrow. They knew that things were about to get even more difficult than they already were and the two of them were ready.

The end.


End file.
